Your Snarky Guardian Angel
by Story Please
Summary: You've been captured by Death Eaters and taken to Voldemort. All seems lost. But wait, who is this come to save you? Will he risk everything for the one he loves or sell you out in the name of the Greater Good?


Voldemort doesn't keep prisoners, not really, but the wait seems to go on forever in the small holding cell with two Death Eaters, who have their masks pulled up just enough so that you can see their lecherous smirks. They whisper things to you. Terrible things that their master will allow them to do to you once you have served your purpose.

You begin to hope that the Dark Lord kills you quickly instead.

You do not see Voldemort, not really. He appears before you suddenly in the darkness and tips your chin up until all you can see is ruby red. His eyes engulf you, probing deep inside of your head. It is a violation of the most sacred kind. He takes what he wants from your mind with a clinical ruthlessness, ripping it away from you until there is nothing useful left.

"You may take her now," he says, flipping his hand at you like you're a fly.

"My Lord." A soft, deep voice seems to fill the room, and you have to force yourself not to look at the speaker even as your traitorous heart leaps with hope.

"Severus. I did not expect you to be in my presence today." Voldemort does not seem to show any emotion, but you can tell that he is furious. The temperature seems to drop until goosebumps begin to rise on your arms.

"I am here to provide useful information, my Lord," Severus Snape says, bowing low, not looking at you at all.

"I am listening," Voldemort replies, looking somewhat curious now.

"The Divination professor- Trelawney, has had another vision, and I have risked my cover with Dumbledore to come at once to tell you about it." Each word that Severus says is calm and flat, almost as though he is bored with everything.

Voldemort grins cruelly and motions with his fingers to the two Death Eaters from before. One of them rubs his hands together and you feel your heart thud loudly against your ribcage with fear.

"Wait!" Severus shouts as they grab your arms.

Voldemort turns his head quickly to stare at Severus like a snake advancing upon its prey.

"Whatever could be so important that it overrides your master's wishes?" Voldemort hisses shrilly. "Could it be that you lie to us? That you are merely here to save that deplorable creature's wretched life?"

A long, pale finger is pointed in your direction and you look at the floor, feeling utterly worthless.

"She is part of the prophecy, My Lord!" Severus blurts it out, his eyes going from where Voldemort stands to the two Death Eaters, who are gripping your upper arm more tightly than they need to.

"Oh?" Voldemort seems amused by this. "I have seen everything in her head. Most of it is only marginally useful to our cause."

"The prophecy speaks of her apparent mundanity, but that she will unleash a power that will bring you to glory. The old fool hopes that you will kill her and therefore make the prophecy a non-issue. He is sad about her death, of course, but it is all for his so-called greater good, so it is an acceptable loss for him. I risk your wrath and punishment to offer this information to aid in your glory."

For a fraction of a moment, it seems like Voldemort is about to dig his clawed fingers into Snape's pale throat, but in the end, he raises his hand and pats Severus on the head like a dog. He snaps at the two Death Eaters, who drop you immediately and stand on either side of his throne, their eyes full of fury at being denied their prize.

"My most trusted servant," he purrs, "only you seem to understand the ultimate goal of our organization. It is not simply to harm, but to win. And, as you all know, I do so love to win. It seems that you deserve a little reward for your risk, Severus. You have a new mission. Strip down the girl's mind and turn her into our loyal puppet. I shall give you two weeks to suitably break her into a useful asset before I give her to the two gentlemen behind me. Their methods may be a bit less…refined than yours…but they are good at what they do. See that you do not disappoint me."

With a cool, high laugh, Voldemort turned and exits the side door with the two Death Eaters behind him.

As soon as the doors are closed, Severus is at your side, wrapping his cape around your body and lifting you in his arms as though you weigh nothing. You begin to protest, for you can still walk, but he stares at you with a look between fear and fury and you go silent, knowing that he will have much to say to you later.

He strides out of the building and Apparates away to his house on Spinner's End with you in his arms, not pausing to stop as he slams the door behind him and takes you up the stairs to his room.

You open your mouth to say something and suddenly, his lips are upon yours, hot and urgent and pressing down upon you like the weight of the world. There is no breathing or thought in your head, just his taste and the sensation of his lips and tongue working to bring you pleasure.

"I thought I'd lost you," he whispers worriedly into your mouth. His body is pressing down upon you and you bite your lip as your resolve begins to weaken to nothing. The fear seems to have been replaced by an overwhelming need to lie skin to skin, to connect in the most intimate of places.

"Are you really going to train me?" you ask, your eyes wide and guileless.

"Oh yes," he purrs, wrapping his arms around you, "In more than one way, my love."


End file.
